Lapidas y Encuentros
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Teddy tiene una pauta. Una pauta que nadie conoce. Una vez a la semana se adentra en el bosque prohibido. Durante años ha estado visitando un pequeño claro donde a levantado un altar a sus padres. Allí pasa la noche hablando con ellos antes de regresar al colegio antes del alba. Nadie le ha descubierto aun, pero esta noche sera distinta.


Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí representados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

Participa en el reto temático de septiembre "Ted&Victoire" del foro "Amor de tercera generación"

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—

Una lapida es lo que lleva a Teddy a adentrarse en el bosque prohibido una vez a la semana. Aprovecha la siesta que se echa Filch a las cuatro de la mañana para salir del castillo sin levantar sospechas. Lleva años haciéndolo. El primer día que piso Hogwarts ya había incumplido veinte normas. Si su tía Hermione se enterase le daría un ataque al saber que su sobrino más responsable ha infringido casi todo el libro de normas al estar allí.

Seis años y aun recordaba cómo había entrado en el bosque. Su padrino había contado tantas veces esa historia que le resulto imposible no ir a verlo por sí mismo. Pero jamás la encontró. Harry había perdido la piedra de la resurrección y Teddy nunca la hallaría. Estaba amaneciendo cuando desistió. Le llevaría toda una vida encontrarla, y sería un niño pero no era idiota. Si desperdiciaba su tiempo tratando de encontrarla solo perdería oportunidades con los que aun tenía.

Por eso construyó aquella lapida. La primera vez fue un montón de piedras sin nombres. A medida que aprendía mejoraba un poco aquella lapida. Ahora, en su sexto año había logrado crear toda una estatua en honor a sus padres. Un lobo aullando rodeado de un cabello hechizado para que cambiase de color. Sus padres habían muerto como héroes, merecían aquel esfuerzo mínimo de parte de su hijo. Al llegar realizo el ritual de todas las semanas. Limpió a mano la estatua con un paño húmedo. Repasó con un pincel el grabado de los nombres. Por último se sentó a tres pasos exactos de la estatua.

La siguiente hora la dedicaba a hablarles de su semana en las clases, los últimos cotilleos de sus amigos. Su odio hacia Victoire Weasley. Siempre que mencionaba su nombre, su pelo se tornaba de un intenso rojo, casi negro. Solo llevaba un día en Hogwarts y aquella presuntuosa se las había apañado para hacerle la vida imposible. Aun le dolía la cicatriz que le atravesaba el ojo. Se llevó la mano a la cara y sus dedos siguieron aquella línea cuasi perfecta desde la frente hasta la comisura de los labios. Si el ángulo no fuera tan perpendicular casi habría parecido que se burlaba de forma siniestra.

— Nunca he visto en mi vida semejante engendro de niña. Cada vez que la veo siento que necesito tirarme a su cuello y apretar. Y Harry no puede hacer que cambie de idea. Sé que no es mala chica pero cada vez que la veo con ese pelo rojo con mechones dorados siento ganas de estrangularla. Y sus andares, da tres pasos cortos y luego uno largo seguido de dos medios y luego se repite el patrón. ¿No puede andar como una persona normal? ¿Y qué le pasa en el ojo? Cada vez que alguien le pregunta una obviedad bizquea y parpadea dos veces rápidamente. ¡Y no me hagáis hablar de cuando miente! No he visto a nadie tan incapaz. Se le notan mil tics cuando lo hace. Convierte las palabras esdrújulas en agudas y confunde las vocales abiertas por cerradas. ¿Se puede ser más evidente? Y encima se cree ducha en pociones. La vi en el lago tratando de convertir un pez en una flor. La ilusa tiene un dedo mal colocado en la varita que le desestabiliza el hechizo a larga distancia por eso nunca le sale. Y no pienso decir nada sobre su ropa, pero ayer descubrí veintitrés pelos en su túnica y solo quince eran suyos. Espero que los otros sean de su mascota, no quiero pensar en la tortura que tendría que aguantar su novio. Solo de pensar en besar esos labios demasiado carnosos para su edad, además de que tienen un tono pastel que parece artificial por mucho que diga que no se maquilla estoy seguro de que usa un rosa salmón de la marca Channel. Y sus pestañas son tan asimétricas, no son una sola línea se intercalan las pestañas que tienen un ángulo agudo con las que tienen un ángulo obtuso. Parece que tiene pestañas postizas por debajo de las reales. Y sus ojos de un intenso color azul agua de mar con toques verdosos y añiles, no podría ser más anodino. Apenas se le nota el brillo que resplandece cuando le sale bien un hechizo.

— Para odiarme tanto me conoces demasiado bien, pulgoso. — Murmuró una voz tras él. Teddy saltó protegiendo la estatua. Se encontró con Victoire.

— Tienes que conocer a tus enemigos para poder vencerlos. — Musitó Teddy. — ¿Qué Voldemort haces aquí?

— Te seguí evidentemente. Ver a un Hufflepuff desobedeciendo las normas no tiene precio. Pero lo mejor será cuando se lo cuente a Mcgonagall. Olvídate de más escapadas, el castigo que recibirás no te dejara tiempo ni para respirar.

— Tú también tendrás un castigo por seguirme. — Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia y victoria. — No dirás nada o podrías costarle la Copa a tu casa.

— Es un precio justo por verte fregar platos. Aun me duele tu mordisco. — Espetó levantándose la manga y mostrando un círculo perfecto en el brazo.

— ¿Hablamos de cicatrices? Pareces olvidar que me llaman Scar desde que te dio por limarte las uñas con mi cara. Y es tan puñeteramente perfecta que los nuevos no se creen que me la hayas hecho tú. James sigue pensando que me la hice para ligar más. ¡Cómo si una horrible cicatriz fuera a hacerme más atractivo!

— Para mí lo eres. — Susurró Victoire. Un segundo después puso cara de asco y sacudió la cabeza. — ¡Mi madre amo a mi padre a pesar de sus cicatrices así que no te quejes!

— La mía también, Doña Especial mis padres son los mejores porque han criado a la bruja más bella de Hogwarts.

— Yo nunca diría eso.

— Por eso lo digo yo, ¡Por qué no te das cuenta de que lo eres! — Exclamó Teddy quedándose mudo en el proceso. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Victoire le observó sin poder articular palabra.

— Eres un… un… ¡AL CUERNO! — Gritó Victoire agarrando del cuello a Teddy y dándole un beso fuerte y duro que hizo que al separarse el hijo de Lupin cayera de espaldas con la respiración agitada.

— Con lo entretenidas que eran nuestras discusiones. — Murmuró Teddy acariciándose los labios.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho que no seguiré discutiendo contigo?

— El hecho de que vas a ser mi novia. — Respondió Teddy con una sonrisa.

— Claro que lo voy a ser, pero ni pienses que te vas a librar de mis discusiones. Abrase visto. Te esperó en la cabaña de Hagrid, no tardes. Es nuestra primera cita y quiero que sea perfecta.

— No tardare. — Dijo Teddy mirándola difuminarse en la oscuridad. Miró la lapida de sus padres y sonrió. — Seguro que ahora mismo os estaréis riendo de mí. Os veré la semana que viene, espero que aun siga teniendo novia. Adiós mama, adiós papa. Os quiero.

Teddy se alejó corriendo mientras iba arrancando algunas flores silvestres e improvisando un ramo bastante ridículo. Aun se oían sus pasos haciendo crujir las ramas secas y su risa incontrolable asustar a los pájaros durmientes, cuando dos figuras aparecieron de entre los árboles. A sus pies brillaba como el primer día, la piedra de la resurrección. Remus y Tonks no se atrevieron nunca a acercarse a su hijo y la muerte atendió sus suplicas. Su presencia solo habría frenado su desarrollo. Ambos sonreían y se abrazaban con el orgullo brillando en sus ojos.

"_Del amor al odio hay un paso. Del odio al amor solo un suspiro._"


End file.
